gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:A Hard Day's Night Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung A Hard Day's Night by The Beatles is featured in Love Love Love, the first episode of Season Five. It is sung by Rachel and Santana with Spotlight Diner Workers. At the Spotlight Diner, Rachel sees her directors and as she serves them, she splurts out that she's a star and not 'young' or 'green' as they described. The two directors of the Funny Girl musical seem clearly tired of her persistant personality, so Rachel decides to show them. Santana slips a coin into the jukebox as the two begin to sing and dance, Rachel attempting to prove that she's a star. The diner chimes into the performance as it is transformed into more of a stage than a diner. The directors seem to be interested as Rachel and Santana dance with the other waiters/waitresses. The customers applaud the Spotlight Diner crew as they complete the song. Rachel grabs Santana and says that they have to get home, because there's something special they need to do as the directors look upon the two. LYRICS: Rachel: It's been a hard day's night And I've been working like a dog It's been a hard day's night I should be sleeping like a log But when I get home to you I find the things that you do Will make me feel all right Rachel with Santana: You know I work all day To get you money to buy you things And it's worth it just to hear you say You're gonna give me everything Rachel and Santana with The Spotlight Diner Workers: So why on earth should I moan? 'Cause when I get you alone You know I feel okay Rachel: When I'm home Everything seems to be right Rachel with Santana and The Spotlight Diner Workers: When I'm home Feeling you holding me tight Rachel with The Spotlight Diner Workers: Tight, yeah Santana: It's been Santana with Rachel and The Spotlight Diner Workers: A hard day's night Santana: And I've been working like a dog Santana with Rachel and The Spotlight Diner Workers: It's been a hard day's night Santana: I should be sleeping like a log Rachel and Santana with The Spotlight Diner Workers: But when I get home to you I find the things that you do Will make me feel all right, ooww! So why on earth should I moan? 'Cause when I get you alone You know I feel okay When I'm home Everything seems to be right When I'm home Feeling you holding me tight Santana: Tight, yeah! Rachel: It's been Rachel with Santana The Spotlight Diner Workers: A hard day's night And I've been working like a dog It's been a hard day's night Rachel with Santana: I should be sleeping like a log Rachel and Santana with The Spotlight Diner Workers: But when I get home to you I find the things that you do Will make me feel all right You know I feel all right You know I feel all right Kategorie:Videos